Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new aminoglycoside derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. More particularly, it relates to new aminoglycoside derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have antiviral activity, and immuno-stimulating activity, processes for the preparation thereof and a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same.